Broken strings
by YouDisloyalBastard
Summary: Personas de confianza, cupcakes, una maldición y demasiados cuentos de hadas. Ya sabes lo que se dice, ten cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos... sobretodo en Snoggletog. Este fic participa del reto especial de diciembre del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk". Modern Fairytale AU. One-shot en viñetas.


¡Por fin lo terminé! Pues este es un fic dedicado a Earline Nathaly (para ser exactos, mi primer fic en mis 21 años de existencia xD) y bueno, espero que te guste, o al menos, que no te parezca tan malo como a mi xD porque la verdad es que me lo pusiste difícil :3 jajajaja y bueno, que espero que haberme tirado todas las vacaciones pensando en la dirección que debería tomar este one-shot haya dado sus frutos. Además, esta dividido en viñetas, y es una especie de mezcla de varios cuentos y la serie de ABC "Once Upon A Time". Por cierto, el título está sacado de la canción de James Morrison y Nelly Furtado "Broken Strings", como su propio nombre indica. Si no la conoceis, os la recomiendo, es preciosa!

_Este fic participa del reto especial de diciembre "Snoggletog Secreto" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._

**_Disclaimer: HTTYD pertenece a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell._**

* * *

**BROKEN STRINGS.**

"Oh, the truth hurts, a lie's worse

How can i give anymore

When i love you a little less than before?"

Érase una vez una pareja que se amaba con locura y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas traer al mundo a un hijo. Tanto Bertha como su marido Harald lo probaron absolutamente todo, pero los años pasaban y no conseguían engendrar un vástago. Rezaron e imploraron a la diosa Freyja, hasta que un día por fin desistieron. Pero Bertha se quedó embarazada, y la noche antes de Snoggletog nació la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados como el oro, tez blanca como la nieve, labios tan rojos como rubíes y ojos tan azules como el lapislázuli.

Tal era la belleza de la pequeña que los padres no se lo pensaron dos veces al ponerle el nombre de Astrid. Solo después de que volviesen a su hogar con el bebé se les apareció Freyja. "Vuestras plegarias han sido oídas, y esta niña crecerá feliz y será la más hermosa de todo cuanto se haya visto en el lugar, más antes de que llegue el frío invierno de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, una persona de su confianza la traicionará, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño del que solo despertará con un beso de amor verdadero", sentenció la diosa, "pero solo si este se da antes de la puesta de sol el día de su cumpleaños". Los padres, que se abrazaron acto seguido de oír la condena de su bebé recién nacido, no repararon en la repentina desaparición del ser divino. Estaba claro que tenían que proteger a su hija pero, ¿cómo? La niña no sería feliz encerrada en una habitación, y esa no era manera de criar a un niño. Además, eso no evitaría que su destino se realizase según lo dictado porque, al fin y al cabo, el destino es el destino.

* * *

La pequeña brillaba con luz propia, y cada día que pasaba, estaba más mayor y más hermosa. En el jardín de infancia, todos los ojos se posaban en ella: sus profesores estaban embelesados, sus compañeros siempre querían sentarse con ella, y hasta los padres de estos compañeros deseaban que sus hijos se parecieran un poco más a la niña; todo el mundo adoraba a la niña. Ya en 1º Grado de la escuela elemental demostró que no solo era inteligente para su edad, si no también amable y bondadosa, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

En 3º de la escuela elemental hizo su primera mejor amiga. De nombre Heather, tenía el pelo negro como el ébano, y unos ojos verdes que te atravesaban hasta llegar a lo más profundo de tu alma. Era tan inteligente como Astrid, y lo suficientemente atrevida como para destacar por sí misma. Ambas eran uña y carne, a pesar de que algunas veces reñían (principalmente porque todo lo que no recibía Heather, lo recibía la rubia), para finalmente acabar reconciliándose.

Conforme iban creciendo, ambas seguían siendo las reinas de la escuela. A pesar de que era Astrid la que decidía, siempre escuchaba las opiniones y las ideas de la oji-verde. Tenía madera de líder. Y no era lo único que tenía. Pronto descubrió el interés que le generaba el deporte, y estuvo probando distintas actividades hasta que encontró la que pronto se convertiría en su favorita: el atletismo. Era ligera como una pluma, pero también ágil, fuerte y rápida. Las carreras en su escuela pronto se convirtieron en maratones en la ciudad, y los maratones en campeonatos: primero regionales, después nacionales. Además, pasar tanto tiempo en la pista de atletismo no influía en sus notas, pues la joven seguía sacando sobresalientes y matrículas de honor.

Astrid tenía una buena vida. En realidad tenía una más que buena vida. Teniendo buenos amigos, una familia que la quería, y un futuro prometedor, ¿Qué más querría? Por supuesto, ella no estaba al tanto del trato que sus padres tenían con la diosa, y ellos no estaban dispuestos a contárselo. No querían verla llorar por un futuro que nunca tendría, a pesar de que no querían perder la esperanza de que su hija viviese mucho más de lo que le correspondía.

* * *

Fue en 8º grado cuando la amistad entre Astrid y Heather empezó a resquebrajarse. No era ningún secreto que las muchachas no eran tan parecidas como ambas creían, y esas diferencias empezaron a separarlas poco a poco. Seguían hablando cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela, y alguna vez quedaban para ir de compras o para dar un paseo, pero Astrid se había hecho su propio grupo de amigos y Heather también se había integrado en alguno que otro.

Tampoco era ningún secreto que Heather era una chica celosa, aunque intentase mantener ese pequeño atisbo de envidia bajo llave, en lo más hondo de su corazón. Al fin y al cabo, la muchacha rubia nunca le había dado motivos para desconfiar y mucho menos para jugarle una mala pasada. Pero a veces la morena no podía evitar celos hacia a su amiga del alma. Como cuando acompañó a Astrid a casa de sus abuelos a celebrar Snoggletog y su cumpleaños. Su primo pequeño estaba en la edad de leer única y exclusivamente cuentos de hadas, y había cogido la inofensiva manía de designar a todo el mundo un personaje de cuento. Todo fueron risas, hasta que el pequeño Finn se acercó a las dos amigas, y se dispuso a hacer lo que mejor se le daba.

"Prima Astrid, pareces una princesa de cuento de hadas", dijo el pequeño. "¿Por qué?" "Porque eres muy muy bonita, tanto como las princesas". Heather, queriendo sentirse igual de apreciada que su amiga, le preguntó al niño que pensaba de ella, a lo que él le contestó, sin pensárselo dos veces, que era una bruja malvada, porque era tan guapa que algo o alguien tan hermoso no podía ser bueno. Por supuesto, la madre de Finn escuchó su comentario y lo castigó sin postres antes de mandarle subir a su habitación. Pero por mucho que la mujer se disculpase con la chica, argumentando que eran fantasías de niños, muy en el fondo Heather se preguntaba si el niño llevaría razón, porque por mucho que Astrid fuese su prima, y el niño hubiese dicho que las dos eran preciosas, a una la había tratado de princesa y a la otra como la mala del cuento.

Otra de las razones por las que se distanciaron fue porque ella empezó a interesarse por el sexo opuesto, mientras que Astrid siempre declinaba cualquier invitación que sus compañeros le hiciesen. Pero ellos seguían intentándolo, aun sabiendo que les daría un "no" por respuesta. Era entonces cuando lo intentaban con Heather. Estaba claro que ella era un bellezón, y que los chicos lo sabían. Pero Astrid era más espectacular que ella en todos los sentidos, y todo el mundo en la escuela era consciente de ello. Nadie podía competir con unas piernas kilométricas, ni con todas esas curvas a pesar de ser delgada. Por no hablar del pequeño canalillo que se intuía bajo aquella camiseta de tirantes que llevaba cuando el calor estaba llegando. Heather era la eterna segundona, y pronto estaría más que harta de esa situación.

* * *

Fue en 10º grado cuando Heather finalmente explotó. Con el tiempo, había ido aborreciendo cada vez más a Astrid, a pesar de que esta nunca le había hecho nada, pero a Heather poco le importaba eso, estaba tan verde de envidia que el hecho de que Astrid siempre se hubiese portado tan bien con ella no le causaba remordimientos. A estas alturas, a poca gente en su escuela le era desconocido el hecho de que Heather tenía más de víbora que de persona. Esto quedó totalmente confirmado el día en que intentó quitarle el chico a la muchacha de cabellos dorados.

A comienzos del nuevo año escolar, un joven se había incorporado a la escuela. Era alto, inteligente y amable. Lo que no tenía de músculos, lo compensaba fácilmente con el cerebro. Y como toda la población masculina de la escuela, tenía los ojos puestos en Astrid desde el primer momento en que la vio. La gran diferencia que tenía con los demás, era que él nunca intentó nada con la chica, probablemente porque sabía que alguien así nunca se fijaría en él. La otra diferencia, es que aun sabiendo eso, nunca miró a otra joven de la manera en la que la miraba a ella. Ni siquiera a Heather, y eso la enfurecía. ¿Cómo podía no haberse fijado en ella ni tan solo una vez? Pero los meses pasaban, y Henry, que así es como se llamaba el muchacho, parecía no percatarse de la presencia de la chica morena. En cambio Astrid si pareció percatarse de la presencia de Henry, y empezaron a hablar cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo. Todo comenzó con un proyecto de ciencias, pero poco a poco, se convirtieron en algo más que compañeros de clase. Y por supuesto, Heather estaba colérica. Henry era el único muchacho que se había convertido en un verdadero reto para ella, pero, una vez más, como todo lo que Heather deseaba, Astrid se lo quedaba. Intentó acercarse a él múltiples veces cuando la otra chica no estaba a la vista, pero siempre sin resultado alguno. A veces porque él retrocedía y ponía alguna excusa poco creíble; otras veces porque alguna persona del grupo de amigos de Astrid estaba cerca y acababa encarándola.

Pero Henry se fue de la pequeña localidad de Berk al acabar el curso, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, Heather vio a Astrid llorar, y no precisamente de alegría.

* * *

Todo ocurrió durante el 12º y último grado de escuela, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos Rebekkah y Tomik Thorston. Los hermanos habían invitado a todo el instituto, y el caos reinaba en la casa. La música estaba tan alta que habría reventado los cristales de las ventanas si estas estuviesen cerradas, y el alcohol corría como si pretendiesen acabar con toda la bodega de los padres de los cumpleañeros. Habían invitado incluso a Heather, en un intento de Astrid de aligerar el ambiente que reinaba en el grupo desde hacía un par de semanas. Durante la última semana de vacaciones de verano Henry había visitado Berk para ver a Astrid, y así pasar un par de días juntos, y desde entonces, Heather había estado realmente agresiva.

Y ahora, aquí se encontraban, en la fiesta. Bertha y Harald habían intentado convencer a su hija de que no acudiese a esa fiesta, pero no habían tenido éxito. Era el último año que celebraría un cumpleaños con sus amigos antes de marcharse a la universidad, y no quería perdérselo por nada del mundo. Sus padres estaban preocupados. ¿Y si no volvían a ver a su hija? O peor aún… ¿y si no volvían a verla viva? Pero para cuando se habían decidido a contarle absolutamente todo, Astrid ya había desaparecido por la puerta. No entendía porque se estaban comportando así sus padres, cuando siempre le habían dado mucha libertad para salir, y aún con su tercera cerveza, esa pregunta seguía rondando en su cabeza. Aunque todo hay que decirlo, prefería estar pensando en lo raros que estaban sus padres que en Henry, el cual hace unas semanas le había dicho que estaría en la fiesta y solo unas horas antes de que esta diese comienzo, había cancelado los planes.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio a Heather entrando por la puerta del salón. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y un vestido negro de palabra de honor, acompañado de una chaqueta verde esmeralda que le acentuaba el color de los ojos. Estaba magnífica como siempre, pensaba Astrid. Ella en cambio, iba un poco menos arreglada: una minifalda estrecha y una blusa azul cielo era lo más arreglado que había conseguido encontrar en un tiempo récord: esa tarde había tenido carrera de atletismo y no había tenido mucho tiempo de cambiarse.

La muchacha se acercó a la que aún creía su amiga, y la recibió con un abrazo que, pasados unos segundos, le fue devuelto. Ambas chicas estuvieron juntas el resto de la noche, hablando, bailando, y riendo, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellas, y Astrid no volvió a acordarse de la extraña conversación que había tenido con sus padres horas antes hasta que le llegó un mensaje de su madre al móvil, pidiéndole que volviese a casa.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba en la puerta de entrada de los gemelos, despidiéndose de sus conocidos, y con un paquete que le había dado Heather como ofrenda de paz. Quince minutos más tarde, estaba llegando a su casa. Veinte minutos más tarde, Astrid estaba apoyada en la mesa de la cocina, abriendo el paquete y probando uno de los cupcakes de tarta que Heather le había hecho expresamente. Menos de 5 segundos más tarde, Bertha y Harald oyeron un ruido sordo proveniente de la cocina.

Solo un segundo después, encontraron a su hija tirada en el suelo de la cocina, inconsciente, y con el cupcake en su mano derecha.

* * *

Lo último que Henry esperaba oír era exactamente lo que acababan de decirle. Y sinceramente, también era lo último que deseaba escuchar.

Acababa de llegar a Berk por las vacaciones de invierno, y estaba ansioso de darle una sorpresa de cumpleaños a Astrid. Pero cuando llegó a su casa y golpeó la puerta sin recibir contestación, empezó a preocuparse. ¿Dónde estaban? Astrid tampoco cogía el teléfono, y esto sí que era raro. Ella siempre llevaba el móvil encima. Probó unas cuantas veces más, pero ella seguía sin descolgar el móvil.

Fue entonces cuando se dirigió a casa de los gemelos. Tenía claro que Rebekkah sabría lo que le habría pasado a su amiga, puesto que ambas eran inseparables. Y en ese momento, Henry deseó no haber ido hasta allí.

"¿Cómo que en el hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó él minutos más tarde. Estaba tan fuera de sí que no reconocía su propia voz. Se sentía como si su espíritu estuviese a mundos de distancia de su cuerpo. Solo volvió al mundo real cuando la muchacha volvió a hablarle. "Envenenamiento por ingestión o algo así, los médicos no están seguros de lo que le pasa… sus padres ya no tienen esperanza…". Henry nunca había visto a Rebekkah tan pálida, tan falta de vitalidad, y nunca sin una sonrisa pícara para todo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar que la joven no estaba de broma.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para volver corriendo a casa de su madre, donde estaría alojado durante las vacaciones, y coger rápidamente el coche de camino al hospital.

* * *

Eran las 6.48 de la tarde del 23 de diciembre, y Heather observaba desde la puerta de la habitación del hospital la escena que tenía delante. Se había encontrado con los padres de Astrid conforme subía al piso correspondiente, mientras que estos se dirigían a la cafetería, alegando que no habían comido nada en varios días. Pero cuando esta llegó a la habitación, supuso que lo de la cafetería solo había sido una excusa para darle un poco de intimidad al recién llegado. Heather se acercó a ambos, no sin antes pronunciar un "hola" y encontrarse con unos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que la miraban desde el otro lado de la sala. Solo entonces reparó en la persona que yacía en la cama, medio moribunda, y conectada a un montón de máquinas. Su pelo dorado había perdido todo el brillo y sus labios nunca habían estado tan faltos de color. Si no fuese por esos detalles, cualquiera podría jurar que la joven que se encontraba allí estaba solamente dormida.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó al cabo de varios minutos, con un nudo en la garganta imperceptible para todos menos para ella misma, y conforme fue formulando la cuestión, se percató de que había sido un error. Henry no volvió a levantar la mirada de Astrid, y Heather reparó en que no solo no debería haber preguntado, sino que además nunca tendría que haber hecho lo que hizo. Porque ahora nada podría arreglarlo, y por su culpa había demasiada gente sufriendo, incluido ella misma.

* * *

Después de que Heather llegara, Henry no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera había vuelto a mirarla, aunque por su tono de voz, estaba seguro de que ella se sentía tan perdida como él. Pero él no se encontraba solamente perdido. Se sentía furioso. Se sentía furioso por primera vez en su vida. Furioso porque era Astrid la que se encontraba en esa situación. Furioso porque preferiría estar en su lugar. Furioso porque deseaba que fuese Heather la que se encontrara en esa cama, y se odió a sí misma por permitirse pensar así.

La muchacha que se encontraba en la cama no era su Astrid, era un fantasma de lo que ella había sido. Mucho más delgada de lo que estaba la última vez que la vio, hacía unos seis meses. Mucho más frágil de lo que nunca había sido. Pero, a pesar de que su pelo caía pesadamente sobre la almohada, a pesar de que no volvería a abrir los ojos, de la palidez de sus finos labios, ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Y Henry no pudo evitar besar sus labios por primera y última vez, con el único pensamiento de que nunca volvería a ver la noche estrellada que residía en sus ojos.

* * *

Bertha y su marido se encontraban en la cafetería, él con un café en la mano que se le estaba quedando frío, y ella con una ensalada enfrente suya que sabía que no iba a comerse. Hacía días que no probaba bocado, y tampoco era capaz de dormir. Harald había intentado convencerla de que volviese a casa y durmiese en la cama, que él cuidaría de su pequeña, pero ella había rehusado todas las veces, y la sala de espera no era un lugar precisamente cómodo para dormir un par de horas.

Además, la falta de sueño no era su principal preocupación. Solo faltaba un día para que el plazo se terminase, para perder a su hija para siempre. Y ellos no podían hacer nada. Desde que Astrid era pequeña, cada año temían más la suerte que correría la niña, y cuando era lo suficientemente mayor para interesarse en chicos, vieron que esta no mostraba el menor interés en ellos. Aunque tal vez el muchacho que se había acercado a verla… no. No podían pensar así. Bastante destrozados estaban ya como para volver a tener esperanzas que no durarían ni cinco segundos.

Veinte minutos después ambos estaban de vuelta en la habitación, y los dos muchachos de ojos verdes aún se encontraban allí, a los pies de la cama. Pero los de ellos no fueron los únicos pares de ojos que les recibieron. Unos intensos ojos azules los miraban desde el cabecero de la cama.

Astrid estaba despierta.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que llamaban a la puerta de los Hofferson la mañana de Snoggletog. La primera vez, había sido Heather, con los ojos llorosos pero una tímida sonrisa asomando por sus labios. Astrid la abrazó al instante, y la morena le correspondió en el momento. La visita no duró mucho, puesto que Heather solo había ido a despedirse de ella, alegando que en unos días se mudaba con su padre fuera de la ciudad por todos los daños que había causado. Heather sabía que la rubia, aun sabiendo quien era el culpable de todo lo que había pasado, no había contado absolutamente nada que comprometiese a su amiga a las autoridades, alegando que no recordaba nada. Y no podía estar más agradecida por ello. Pero por más que Astrid le hubiese perdonado y hubiese dejado las enemistades atrás, Heather seguía siendo culpable, y no quería seguir siendo una carga para su recién recuperada amiga.

La segunda visita que recibió la familia esa mañana fue la de Henry. Él y Astrid no se habían visto desde que ella despertó de su letargo, debido a que los médicos inundaron su habitación y tanto él, como Heather, como los padres de la muchacha tuvieron que salir inmediatamente de allí. De ese momento en adelante estuvieron haciéndole decenas de pruebas, y solo sus padres tenían permiso para entrar en la habitación. Fue un auténtico alivio que el día siguiente fuese Snoggletog, porque más de la mitad de la plantilla del hospital tenía el día libre, y sus padres habían conseguido que le diesen el alta a la muchacha, ya que no encontraban ninguna anomalía que hubiese que tener controlada.

Así que aquí estaban, en el porche de la casa de Astrid, hablando y riendo, más felices de lo que habían estado en una larga temporada, cuando de repente ella, intentando quitarse el flequillo de los ojos con un movimiento de cabeza, vio una ramita de muérdago colgando del techo, justo en medio de ambos. Henry, por supuesto, había seguido la dirección de la mirada de la rubia y acababa de ver el muérdago que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de coger a la muchacha de la cintura y atraerla hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Solo cuando se separaron un minuto más tarde, pudieron ver que había empezado a nevar. Estaba nevando por primera vez en la historia de Berk, como si los dioses les estuviesen dando una señal de que ambos estaban donde tenían que estar, de que ese era su destino. "Feliz Snoggletog", le dijo Henry.

"Feliz Snoggletog", le respondió ella, antes de volver a besarle.


End file.
